The availability of content such as videos, audio files, photos, text, and/or other content over networks such as the Internet has grown at impressive rates. Many Internet and other online service providers make this type of content available to enable users to post and share such content through their services. However, various limitations exist with respect to how this vast amount of information can be effectively organized and/or selectively displayed.
Geotag data (also referred to as a “geotag”), which includes geographic information that indicates where content was created, may provide a basis for such organization. Some geotag data may be automatically generated and associated with the content (e.g., a camera may create photographs that are automatically geotagged with location information) while others may be added after the content is created. Such geotag information may be used to search for and obtain content that was created from particular locations.
However, although geotags may be useful in organizing the large amount of content from social networks and other content providers, much of the social media and other content are not geotagged, either because users have privacy concerns related to geotagging or they are simply not aware of geotagging capabilities. In either case, content that otherwise could be geotagged oftentimes is not.
When content is not geotagged, some content providers may provide geotags based a location specified in a user profile (hereinafter, “profile location”) of a given user. This approach infers that content created by the given user was created at the profile location. However, this is inaccurate in many instances, as the user may create content at locations other than the profile location. Thus, even when content is geotagged, there may be some doubt as to the accuracy of the geographic information indicated by a corresponding geotag.